All I Need
by Raging-Rambo-2006
Summary: Rowan has just made the biggest mistake of her life and ended her blossoming relationship with Rimmer, can she win him back? One shot song fic to the lyrics of Within Temptation All I Need. For lovers of angst with a happy ending. Read and Review please x


I ran through the corridors of Red Dwarf, desperately searching for Rimmer.  
I'd just made the biggest mistake of my life, he'd confessed his love for me and I'd thrown it straight back in his face by ending our relationship.  
I was such a fool, my lack of trust in myself had beaten me again.

_I'm dying to catch my breath. Oh why don't i ever learn? I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to turn it around_

Turning the corner I looked around the cargo bay, no sign of him anywhere.  
My heart beat strong in my chest. Surely he knew in his heart that trouble followed me everywhere and that I refused to hurt him.  
I loved him and I couldn't bare the thought of hurting him the way I had hurt so many others who had been in my life and were cruelly taken from me.  
I stopped for a moment and closed my eyes, wishing I had told him that I loved him, longing to have him hold me in his arms and never let me go.  
I have to find him and beg him for a second chance, I had finally found someone worth loving but could I convince him of that?

_Can you still see the heart of me? All my agony fades away when you hold me in your embrace.  
Don't tear me down. For all i need. Make my heart a better place, give me something I can believe.  
Don't tear me down, you've opened the door now, don't let it close.  
_  
Leaving the cargo bay I ran back towards the sleeping quarters, still no sign of him.  
I sighed and shook my head. Why did I do it? Why couldn't I just accept good things happening to me?  
I turned around and walked away, I had a feeling I knew where he might be, but dared I risk going there?  
I had to. I loved him and I knew now that he loved me, we needed eachother and we both knew it.  
I honestly believed that we could make things work, if I could just get him on his own and explain.

_I'm here on the edge again, I wish I could let it go.  
I know that I'm only one step away, from turning around.  
Can you still see the heart of me? All my agony fades away, when you hold me in your embrace.  
Don't tear me down. For all i need  
Make my heart a better place, give me something I can believe.  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me.  
Make my heart a better place._

Finally I entered the officers quarters, however I was wrong. Rimmer was no where to be found.  
I sighed and shook my head sorrowfully, maybe I should just give up and accept that he didn't want to be found.  
Suddenly I bumped into someone, it was him.  
I stared into his dark brown eyes.  
"Rimmer I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
"You broke my heart Rowan," His words cut through me like a knife being plunged into my heart.  
"I know." I said looking away, I couldn't bare to face him.  
"I thought it was for the best at the time because I don't want to hurt you. You deserve someone better than me."  
Rimmer stared at me for a moment, shock in those beautiful dark brown eyes that had so captivated me when we first met.  
"What if I don't want someone else?" He asked. "What if I want you?"  
I swallowed hard. "What if I end up hurting you again?"  
Rimmer gently caressed my cheek, I leaned into his touch. "It's a risk I'm willing to take. I love you Rowan."  
Tears welled in my eyes as she looked at him.

_I've tried many times but nothing was real, make it fade away.  
Don't break me down.  
I want to believe that this is for real, save me from my fear.  
Don't tear me down.__For all i need.  
Make my heart a better place_. 

"I love you too." I finally replied.  
Before I could say another word Rimmer kissed me passionately, pulling me into his arms.  
I eagerly returned the passionate embrace, wrapping my arms round his neck. I couldn't believe he had given me a second chance, I know I didn't deserve it but I was grateful.  
After a few moments Ipulled away and stared into his dark brown eyes.  
"So where do we go from here?"  
Rimmer smiled and rested his head against mine, I felt his warm breath on my cheeks as I stared deeply into his eyes.  
"We carry on where we left off."  
I returned his smile. I knew then that I had finally found someone who could save me from my lonliness.  
"I mean it. I do love you."  
"I love you too." He replied resting his head on my shoulder.  
I sighed deeply and smiled. I had been foolish enough to hurt him once, I wasn't going to make that mistake again.

_Don't tear me down. For all i need  
Make my heart a better place, give me something i can believe.  
Don't tear it down, what's left of me.  
Make my heart a better place._


End file.
